Talk:Ann Takamaki
Anne Takamaki Why is she listed as Anne? Her name clearly reads Anzu in Kanji during the trailer, so what gives with the Western name? 13:40, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :I can't speak for why the particular name was selected, since I didn't want to mess with this until there was more out there. The kanji used could be read in a couple different ways, though. Not just An or Anzu. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 14:08, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::It was probably chosen due to her ambigous ethnicity. "Takamaki" is both a Japanese and Finnish last name, and her hair is a more natural-looking blonde than, say, Ryuji or Kanji. All that plus the possible translation of "Anne" and an artstyle that makes ethnicities hard to distinguish, and I guess people decided to go with the more ambiguous translation. DirtyBlue929 (talk) 01:08, February 9, 2015 (UTC) You said the website was updated except it looks the same and the countdown website is still counting down. --Cococrash11 (talk) 14:33, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :It's overflown by visitors right now so you may need few more refreshes to get to the updated website (sadly no new characters yet). -- Inpursuit (talk) 14:38, May 5, 2016 (UTC) An Takamaki ::::Is there a source somewhere for why her name is now An on the wiki instead of Anne? I've been seeing this spelling all over but I can't find anything that points to this. 16:20, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Ann Takamaki It turns out it's neither An or Anne it's Ann Takamaki in the scans. --Cococrash11 (talk) 17:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :That may be the official romanization, but the furigana still reads An. G.A.S.A (talk) 17:59, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Furigana works as a pronunciation guide. I'd say we move it to "Ann Takamaki" as per our MOS. BLUER一番 19:51, September 23, 2015 (UTC) The naming rollercoaster ride continues Per the updated persona5.jp character page, her name is now officially "Anne." Should the article be moved? -- :I already asked Great Mara to on their talk page, so let's just wait. I don't want to lose the article's history. —AlexShepherd ツ 14:36, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ::This seems to be one of those cases where there isn't a "proper" intended way to romanize her first name as far as Atlus JP is conscerned, so various sources are going to write it different ways. Considering that official publications haven't settled on a way to write it yet, I think the best we can do is wait until English material names her. (though whether folks want to name her "Anne" in the meantime just so it matches the most public name source, I'd be fine with.)--Otherarrow (talk) 16:20, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :::"Anne" is the most recent official name, seen on the website, so I argue it should be used. We shouldn't be using year-old Famitsu scans which say "Ann" on them since they're already outdated. I haven't seen any recent official sources which call her "Ann". —AlexShepherd ツ 21:48, May 6, 2016 (UTC) If anyone want to move it to Anne Takamaki delete the redirect link first then the article Ann Takamaki can move into Anne Takamaki. --Cococrash11 (talk) 17:31, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :It takes an admin to delete a redirect. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:48, May 6, 2016 (UTC) More proof it's Anne http://cdn3.dualshockers.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Persona5-14.jpg Released in one of the recent magazines. So now that the official website and a recent mag say it's Anne, can an admin please move it to Anne already? —AlexShepherd ツ 18:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Ann In E3 2016 Atlus booth they said her name is Ann. This is getting ridiculous why can't they just pick one name and be done with it. Kuma to Teddie I get it Aegis to Aigis, is Aigis even a real world word Aegis sound much real then Aigis. But Anne to Ann they are both American name is there really a need for Anne to Ann in North America and Ann to Anne in Japan. --Cococrash11 (talk) 23:03, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Anne Anne and Ann seems to be a Localization thing. Maybe someone should ask Atlus USA is it Anne or Ann. --Cococrash11 (talk) 23:45, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :it should just be left as it is until the english release, in february, as whatever is in the english release will be both official and final. Tathra (talk) 06:30, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Melee weapons In Sega Raw Gameplay video, at 6:27 Anne is holding the knife and at 8:28 the player is switching between whip and knife for Anne. -- Inpursuit (talk) 00:56, August 24, 2016 (UTC) The naming rollercoaster continues... continues https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CsQ5pYqWYAEdrB0.jpg Apparently the localized version will use Ann now, but judging by the amount of times it's been shifted back and forth, it's possible that whoever made this poster made a typo/error. I'm tired of changing EVERY instance of her name on this wiki, I'm just going to wait for more confirmation. —AlexShepherd ツ * Keep it as Anne in the title page and add a localization change in the infobox if they do so. That should keep frustration down. ----Zaiaku666 (talk) 13:32, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Ann and Ryuji relationship mentions :She could be interpreted as flirting back at him by wrapping her arm around him and leaning on him. Ann could be seen as being more respectful towards Ryuji compared to previous friend feuds (Lisa/Eikichi, Junpei/Yukari and Yosuke/Chie). Ann even once asks Ryuji on a date, although he denies it.https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/1200x/a4/cb/0e/a4cb0eb96a78da0846a175bae6f277df.jpg I feel it is worth mentioning this. I'm not the only one, as while it is a mixed bag, many other players see things in Ann's and Ryuji's relationship (as seen here and here), such as potential love interests and differences compared to previous friend feuds. The most obvious being that she BLATANTLY ASKS RYUJI ON A DATE. I don't appreciate FFMaverick01 trying to force their views on everyone, and they won't even allow Ann *possibly* being interested in Ryuji (after she ASKS HIM ON A DATE) to be mentioned on the wiki. This reeks of FFMaverick01 being bigoted and not allowing dissenting views they disagree with being mentioned on the wiki. The original text is neutral and non-biased, and allows the reader to decide it for themselves. —AlexShepherd ツ 13:06, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Your warping the situation again she did not blatantly ask him out. My view was not harming the public it was only you editing with a clear agenda. And for the first bit you couldn't even get scenes correct so I wonder if you even played the game? And lastly this really doesn't need to be a shipping page only facts. - User:FFMaverick01 13:14, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :I don't see how I'm "warping" it at all. She offers to go on a date with him, and even adds a <3 sign. She is willing to date him. Stop denying that. By denying any potential love interests in that, you're the one warping the situation. Your view that "there is no flirting or romantic interest between Ann/Ryuji" and removing all mentions of it simply being a possibility also counts as a clear agenda. And yes, I've played the game, I just confused the beaches because there are multiple beach scenes and it's easy to mix them up. This isn't a "shipping" page at all, it's simply a small blurb that is based on in-game factual evidence and hints, the most obvious being she is willing to date him. —AlexShepherd ツ 13:20, August 11, 2017 (UTC) No she did not. She asked him to do something and the offered it at as a reward to get what she wants. She clearly wasn't being serious and you'd have to twist it to see it as such. There's more a possibility of her having interest and Youske and we are not gonna put that. The reason being there's nothing there. The only thing we probably should mention is how the manga seems to be using her as the "Canon" love interest for Joker. But apart from her being good friends with Ryuji and Youske in game there is nothing going on between them. You are aware guys and girls can be friends right. ~ User:FFMaverick01 13:29, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :Just because she used a date as motivation for a reward, it doesn't mean she wasn't serious about it. I view her as willing to commit to it. Again, just your interpretation. I'm not "twisting" anything. If there is strong undeniable evidence that Ann is interested in Yusuke, I would mention it too, but there isn't. However, the case between Ann and Ryuji is different compared to Ann and Yusuke. Besides romantic interests, I feel the fact that Ann acts kinder towards Ryuji compared to previous feuds is notable. Also, the mangas are not necessarily canon, and there are aspects in the mangas which often contradict the game (such as Yukari healing Takaya in P3). Guys and girls can just be friends, but when friends offer dates as a reward, it's more than just that. The developers probably wanted their relationship to be open-ended and vary by interpretation, so we should at least mention that. —AlexShepherd ツ 13:36, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Again you seem to be the only one looking into that scene as serious. The manga adaptions tend to follow what's given by the developers as what they want conveyed and usually get people from the series to work on them. so I would argue them way worth mentioning than what you want to believe, considering there's at least fact behind them. Ultimately it's seems I can not convince you so here things will stand. ~ User:FFMaverick01 13:44, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not the "only one". Read through the links I mentioned. A lot of others agree with my perspective. And just because the manga may ship Joker x Ann, it doesn't mean Ann can't be interested in Ryuji as well. Ever hear of love triangles? —AlexShepherd ツ 13:52, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Except she didn't have feelings at for Ryuji in the manga and you're now making up fake love triangles so......ps Shipping threads on Reddit aren't the best sources especially when other wikis don't include it either~User:FFMaverick01 14:02, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :Except there's strong evidence in the game that she is open-minded towards him. The point of this isn't that Ann has a hardcore crush on Ryuji - the point is that she is open-minded towards him. Imagine a world where Yukari asked "Stupei" for a date, or Chie asked Yosuke for a date. Or a scene where Yukari/Chie finds Junpei/Yosuke perving on them, and laughs it off, smiles, and says "Cat got your tongue?" and her arm remains slumped around him for a while. The point of linking to those theads is to negate your claim that "I'm the only one" who sees this difference in open-mindedness. —AlexShepherd ツ 14:10, August 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry to interrupt and I know it's not my place as I am not a persona-wiki writer, but it's kinda sad if two wiki-writers argue this much over what I could interpret as "personal opinion". Here's my perspective, and I hope this could bridge both of you. *Manga and anime is called "manga/anime adaptation" because they are simplification of the game. There are countless possibilities in Persona. *A senior wiki-writer once scolded me for including "conclusion/interpretation" in wikia. A good Wikia-writers are supposed to write facts, i.e. what we see/hear; we are basically documentary writers. We do not write what we 'feel', 'think', nor what we 'conclude', eventhough there are many people think that way. The opposite applies; we shouldn't block possibilities just because it sounds weird. Our readers are supposed to draw that conclusion by themselves. *As such, I propose to just lay out the facts (i.e. Ann teasing Ryuji in the beach, and suggesting the date reward) rather than to compare them with relationships of previous Persona characters. Let the readers decide. I revised the page; feel free to undo it. Both of you are great contributors to this wikia, and though difference in opinion is good for one's growth toward your true self (borrowing Persona wordings :D), you'll do better if you work together. Good luck. Cloud_str (talk) 14:18, August 11, 2017 (UTC) I didn't see any romance or flirting between them, apart from Ryuji perving out. Only thing tv tropes mentions is he has a thing for Makoto. It also seems AlexShepard has a clear bias. 14:36, August 11, 2017 (UTC)70.196.7.18 14:18 14:34 August 11, 2017 (UTC) :Again, the point isn't about Ann having a huge crush on Ryuji, the main point is about how Ann is open-minded towards him more than previous relationship feuds in the series. If offering a date doesn't count as open-mindedness, then I don't know what would satisfy you. —AlexShepherd ツ 14:40, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Except she clearly did not mean it do to the nature of a the conversation. Which basically means the open Mindedness was not there.~ User:FFMaverick01 14:44, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :I have no idea what you mean, plus this sounds just like your interpretation. She offered him a date as a reward, and sounded like she was willing to commit to it. She could have offered literally anything else, but a date came to her mind. In any case, I kinda agree with Cloud's perspective. It's worth mentioning, laying out the facts, and letting the reader decide. —AlexShepherd ツ 14:50, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :Are you two refuring to the gym scene. Yeah I'm pretty sure that was all played for comedy. She was trying to play up her seductive angle to get what she wanted. She didn't mean any of it and there was no flirting. So if that's the scene your going off of AlexShepherd then you're definitely wearing shipping goggles. 15:01, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Dear AlexShepherd, 'date' in Oxford Dictionary means 'a social or romantic appointment', which means it isn't always a romantic one. I personally went on several dates with opposite gender, fully knowing the obvious friendzone. But I completely agree that the possibility you mentioned might be there; the idea is good, though. If Akira could have multiple relationships, why Ann couldn't like someone else? It's just not our place to judge yes/no, as wiki-writers. However, if you ask me personally, I am against the "sounded like she was willing to commit to it". This time you crossed the line, mate, since the event was not voiced other than a small giggle.:D ....Speaking of openmindedness, someone other than two of you undid my revision :D. No matter, let the readers decide themselves. Cloud_str (talk) 15:05, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Pretty sure it's the third dude who undid your edit, though it was incorrect so I agree with it. And yes to Anon he is refuring to the Gym scene and I agree there is nothing romantic there.~ User:FFMaverick01 15:10, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Ann offering a date with Ryuji is just her flirting with him hardly a romantic interest. She put her arm around him is just what most guy do with platonic friends except this example is with an opposite gender. The only time she have a romantic interest is with Protagonist (Persona 5). When Protagonist (Persona 5) take her to his room Ann state that in Inokashira her heart was beating fast which indicate a romantic interest with him and that's not even in Rank 9 it's at Rank 3. Instead of adding an Ann and Ryuji maybe/maybe not romantic interest but a real one with Protagonist (Persona 5). --Cococrash11 (talk) 04:35, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Yeah she flirts a couple times with different people in the game, none of them are romantic. All cases involve wanting something. As for the protagonist I agree. As I said before most materials seems to be playing up her feelings for them (I'm curious if it will continue with the anime).~ User:FFMaverick01 00:16, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Catwoman comparison Already added this earlier, but her battle outfit bears a striking resemblance to the DC Comics antiheroine Catwoman, who is also clad in a leather suit with cat mask and wields whips. And lest we forget in most appearances, Selena Kyle IS blonde. Just noting the similarities. Zhane Masaki (talk) 06:09, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :And you somehow feel it's acceptable to just add it back when it's been removed despite not talking with the user who removed it and in spite of our trivia policy? Why do you think that's an acceptable action again? Great Mara (talk) 06:38, May 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Also, I don't know what comics you're reading, but Selina Kyle is almost always black-haired. I don't think I've ever seen her blonde unless it was some kind of disguise. --DirtyBlue929 (talk) 17:35, May 10, 2018 (UTC)